Tanaka Yoshitake
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Aomori, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Farmer, former Singer-songwriter |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 1980-Present |Row 7 title = Agency |Row 7 info = UP-FRONT CREATE |Row 8 title = Labels |Row 8 info = Toshiba EMI |Row 9 title = Associated Acts |Row 9 info = }} Tanaka Yoshitake (田中義剛) is a Japanese talent, singer-songwriter, dairy farmer, and businessman under UP-FRONT CREATE. Tanaka graduated from Hokkaido Dairy Gakuen University in 1980. In 1986, he made his national debut as a singer signed to Toshiba EMI. In 1987, he moved his base of activities to Tokyo and grew into a popular talent centered on variety shows, playing an active part in dramas and commercials. He started “Hanabataka Farm” in 1994. One of his accelades as a farmer is the product “Hanabata Cheese”, which won an excellence award at “All Japan Natural Cheese Contest”. Biography 1980-1993 Tanaka started working as a singer-songwriter in college in 1980. He auditioned for the Fresh Sounds Contest held by TBS Radio and Coca-Cola Japan, but passed by talking instead of singing. He got a five-minute corner called “Tanaka Yoshitake no Rakunou Konjou”. Tanaka worked as a singer and radio personality mainly in Hokkaido, but became a personality of “All Night Nippon” in 1987. He started searching for an artist management company, and managed to get attached to his current artist management company. 1994-2000 In 1994, he opened the farm Hanabatake Bokujou; a childhood dream of his. In 1999, Tanaka had thought: “''If Tsunku can produce Morning Musume, I will go head-to-head with my own version of an idol group, .” He wanted to create and produce an idol group who can live the principle of “half-farming, half-entertainment industry” by actually working and living at a farm. On the ranch, an official shop was opened to sell photos and goods from the Hello! Project, but it is now closed. After several unsuccesful auditions searching for new members to join the group, Tanaka decided to give up the producer position. 2015- Currently, Tanaka is working as a talent, appearing on TV variety programs and radio personality jobs. In addition to working on the brand of his farm, the company has expanded its activities as an entrepreneur by selling Hokkaido's agricultural and livestock products outside of Hokkaido. He is also hosting farm shows at Hanabatake Boujou. Profile *'Name:' Tanaka Yoshitake (田中義剛) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Aomori, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Group Producer:''' ** (1999-2000) Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums *1984.03.xx Arigatou Yoshitake (ありがとう義剛) *1986.06.23 Oira no Jidai (俺等の時代) *1987.05.01 Ashita e no Sakebi (明日への叫び) *1988.03.xx KEEP STRAIGHT |-|Singles= ;Major Singles *1985.04.xx Try Again (トライ・アゲイン) *1986.06.25 Kizu Darake no Hero (傷だらけのヒーロー) *1987.05.01 Danger One / Try Again (デンジャー・ゾーン/トライ・アゲイン) *1988.02.25 Yu.u.ko (ゆ・う・こ) *1988.12.21 Zenryaku Ofukuro-sama (前略おふくろ様) *1990.02.05 Tohoku Honsen (東北本線) *1991.06.17 Ai.. Soshite Ramen (愛・・そしてラーメン) *1991.08.25 Chama-sama(茶魔さま) References External Links *UP-FRONT WORKS Profile *Official Website for Hanabatake Boujou Category:1958 Births Category:March Births Category:Up-Front Create Category:Members from Aomori Category:Soloist